Changement de positions!
by les Darkanges
Summary: A la mort de Voldemort la résistance continue alors que nos héros devraient etre en septième année...slashs prévus... Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Changement de position !**

Chapitre I

Un mangemort !

Caché sous un tas de débris, il faisait le mort mais ne loupait rien du manège des mangemorts. L'un d'eux était resté immobile durant l'attaque comme si il était là à contre cœur. Les cinq autres mangemorts se dirigèrent vers lui, lui parlèrent et transplanèrent, alors qu'il allait suivre, il fut stupéfié par le jeune homme aux cheveux chatins caché sous les décombres. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait, il se leva, prit le mangemort dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la seule maison encore debout. Il faut dire qu'elle était protégée par le secret et donc les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas vue, dommage pour eux, c'était la maison qu'ils cherchaient.

Ca faisait trois semaines que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avaient décidés d'habiter cette petite maison dans les Alpes françaises. Ils avaient fabriqué des potions pour changer leurs apparences physique et leurs voix, ils avaient fait de fausses cartes d'identité, ainsi les voisins connaissaient un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et cheveux chatins du nom de Williams Pins, une élégante blonde aux yeux verts nommée Eliana Susanne et un blond aux yeux marrons, Arthur Hans. Pourquoi ces identités ? Ce n'est pas eux qui avaient choisis.

Ce jour là Hermione était en Espagne et Ron en Ecosse dans le but dans savoir plus sur les horcruxes qui restaient à détruire. Harry resté en France remerciait mentalement son amie d'avoir pensé à cacher la maison. Il attacha solidement le mangemort à une chaise du salon avant de lui retirer sa cagoule. Son souffle se coupa pendant quelques secondes, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette personne, c'était à Poudlard, quatre mois auparavant. Il lui banda les yeux et décida de le laisser ainsi jusqu'au retour de ses amis. En attendant il observa son prisonnier. Il avait énormément maigri, son visage était crevassé et il avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long, et plus sals aussi. Mais au fond de lui Harry savait que ce mangemort n'avait jamais tué personne, il était devenu mangemort pour sauver la vie de sa mère, Harry voulait ni lui faire de mal, ni le relâcher, il voulait savoir ce qu'il savait.

-_Williams tu es là ?_

_-Dans le salon._

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le salon et se figèrent en voyant la personne assise sur la chaise.

_-Abei memoria !_ s'exclama Hermione.

_-Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fou-là ?_ demanda Ron.

_-Il est venu regarder le spectacle de la destruction du quartier et vu qu'il était à la traîne, je l'ai attrapé. Eliana, on a du Veritaserum ?_

_-Oui, attends je vais le chercher… Tu le réveilles ?_

_-Volontiers. Enervatum !_

Drago Malefoy se mit immédiatement à tirer sur ses bras et ses jambes en espérant se libérer, et d'autant plus qu'il savait son visage a découvert. Au bout d'une grosse minute les deux autres garçons explosèrent de rire devant ce drôle de spectacle. Le prisonnier se figea.

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Oh ! Le petit Malefoy a peur !_ se moqua Ron.

-_Il me semblait qu'un Malefoy ne ressent rien et surtout pas la peur !_ continua Harry.

L'ancien serpentard serra tellement les poings que ses phalanges en étaient blanches mais ce n'étais rien comparé à l'expression de fureur qui passa sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine dire:

-_Voilà le Veritaserum !_

Sans aucune délicatesse Ron fit basculer la tête du jeune homme en arrière, lui pinçant le nez et lui maintenant la bouche ouverte pendant qu'Harry lui en introduisait dix gouttes dans la bouche. Puis Drago fut relâché.

-_Combien de temps on a ?_

_-Trente minutes._

_-Très bien, alors… Est-ce que tu m'entends Drago ?_

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi es-tu devenu mangemort ?_

_-Pour qu'Il ne tue pas ma mère._

_-Voulais-tu tuer Dumbledore ?_

_-Non, je ne suis pas un meurtrier._

_-Que sais-tu des plans de Voldemort ?_

_-Rien._

_-Comment ça "rien" ?_

_-Il ne ma fais pas encore confiance, je ne serais un vrai mangemort que lorsque j'aurais tuer quelqu'un ou…_

_-Ou ?_

_-Ou que j'aurai accepté d'aller dans son lit._

A cette révélation les trois amis se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne son interrogatoire.

-_Hais-tu Potter et ses amis ?_

_-Non, j'étais simplement jaloux qu'il ait des amis pour lui et non pour son nom…_

_-Tu aurais eu le choix, quel camp aurais-tu choisis ?_

_-Celui de Potter._

_-Serais-tu prêt à l'aider ?_

_-Oui, sauf si ça met la vie de ma mère en danger._

_-Stupéfix !_

_-Eliana pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

_-Les trente minutes sont passées. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

_-Je propose qu'on se serve de lui comme espion en s'assurant qu'il ne nous trahira pas. Vous en pensez quoi ? Arthur ?_

_-C'est Malefoy ! La fouine ! Bon ok ça marche mais il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau !_

_-Eliana ?_

_-Je vais chercher du papier pour mettre ça en place. Expliquez lui pendant ce temps-là ce qu'il va faire et que si il nous trompe il en ira de sa vie_.

Hermione sortit de la pièce pendant qu'Harry "réveillait" Drago et que Ron lui retirait le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. Ron resta derrière son prisonnier alors que celui-ci dévisageait son vis-à-vis.

-_Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as avoué ?_

_-Oui, qui es-tu ?_

_-Peu importe,_ répondit Harry avec un geste évasif de la main, _on t'offre la possibilité d'aider Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort en devenant un espion._ Drago allait répondre mais le survivant reprit la parole avant: _Tu ne risquera rien, personne, même avec du veritaserum ne pourra savoir quoique ce soit de notre entrevue. Tu es placé sous le sort "Abei memoria" qui permet à ce que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse voir ce souvenir. Par contre si tu parle de nous ou de ce que l'on te demande à qui que ce soit d'autre que l'un de nous tu mourra sur le champs. Es-tu avec nous ?_

Drago avait frissonné aux derniers mots, il ne voulait pas mourir. Eliana arriva et posa un parchemin sur la table en face de lui. Après avoir relu le contrat, il prit sa décision…

-_Je suis avec vous. Mais c'est écrit que c'est vous qui choisirez l'endroit et l'heure… Je le saurais comment ?_

_-Tu le sauras au moment voulu ne t'en fais pas_. Répondit Eliana. _Détache-le._

Ron s'exécuta, le jeune Malefoy prit la plume et signa, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

-_Bon maintenant, je vais te raccompagner sous ma cape d'invisibilité à l'endroit où je t'ai stupéfié. Dès que j'ai levé le sortilège, tu transplanes chez ton maître et tu essayes d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les Horcruxes._

_-Ok._


	2. Une décision, une nuit, des informations

_Bon alors salut tout le monde, je suis désolé quand j'ai posté mon premier chapitre j'étais un peu préssée donc j'ai oublié pliens de choses, entre autres de dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seul l'histoire m'appartient. Ceux qui m'ont déja lut savent que mes histoirtes ne sont pas douces donc avis aux ames sensibles ( et aux homophobes). Sinon je remercie Gidro pour sa reviews. Bonne lecture à tous._

**

* * *

**

**Changement de position !**

Chapitre II

Une décision, une nuit, des informations…

Un mangemort rentra dans la "salle du trône " de l'immense forteresse où Voldemort avait placé son quartier général. Il alla attendre sur le coté de la pièce que son maître s'occupe de lui. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce, le mangemort fut appelé, il alla se prosterner aux pieds du Lord noir et embrassa le bas de la robe.

-_Drago, peux-tu me dire où tu étais ?_

_-J'ai été stupéfié, Maître._

_-Par qui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Maître._

Voldemort fouilla l'esprit de Drago pendant quelques minutes, mais ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il laissa son regard aller sur le corps du jeune homme.

_-As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?_ demanda-t-il en effleurant de ses doigts squelettiques la joue du jeune Malefoy.

-_Oui, Maître._

_-Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?_

_-Je… J'accepte._ Sa voix tremblait terriblement en disant cela, il senti que les doigts passaient de sa joue à son menton et lui faisaient relever la tête.

_-C'est un sage décision, ne t'en fais pas tu ne souffrira pas… trop._

_-Drago, comment as-tu trouvé cette nuit ?_

_-Extraordinaire, Maître._

En effet, cette nuit avait été extraordinaire pour Drago mais dans le sens péjoratif du terme, heureusement pour lui ce mot avait une connotation positive… Il cherchait comment introduire le sujet des horcruxes de façon à ne pas trop souffrir.

-_Tu veux me demandé quelque chose ?_

_-Oui, Maître._

_-Viens-là,_ dit il en posant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Le blond s'exécuta._ De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_-Euh… J'ai entendu parler d'horcruxes qui seraient en rapport avec vous…_

_-Sais-tu ce que c'est ?_

_-Non, Maître._

Les mains du Lord se promenaient sur le corps de son disciple, avant de répondre il l'embrassa à pleine bouche jusqu'à ce que l'appel de l'aire se fasse trop fort pour le jeune homme. Il commença à répondre alors que Drago tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_-Ce sont des objets ou des personnes qui servent à contenir des morceaux d'âme._

_-Vous avez des horcruxes ?_

_-Oui, j'en avais sept. Il y a celle que j'utilise en ce moment, celle que Potty a détruit il y a 16 ans, celle que ton père a laisser détruire… et d'autres…_

_-Il vous en reste donc quatre._

_-Exactement._

_-Vous avez parlé de personnes qui servent d'horcruxes ?_

_-Oui._

_-Une de vos âme est dans…_Il fut interrompu par un baiser.

_-En effet, un jeune homme me sert d'horcruxe. Il s'agit de…

* * *

_

Bon voilà, le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... A votre avis qui est le dernier horcruxe?

Laissez moi pleins de reviews svp, le suite dimanche prochain au plus tard.

Laulao


	3. rendezvous en Corse

Bon alors comme d'habitude ce n'est pas une histoire pour les homophobes et les ames sensibles et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

merci à Gidro ppour sa review

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Changement de position !**

Chapitre III

Rendez-vous en Corse.

En Corse, près d'un petit village isolé, les trois amis visitaient une maison à l'écart et à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

_-Cette maison vous plait-elle ?_

_-Oui, elle conviendra… Pour quel prix ?_

_-357.21€._

_-Je peux payer par chèque ?_

_-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle… ?_

_-Susanne._

Une fois la femme partie, Hermione protégea la maison par le secret et déballa leurs affaires (magiquement, bien sûr !).

_-Eliana, depuis quand tu parles français ?_ lui demanda Ron qui ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

_-Depuis un mois à peu près._

_-Et tu as trouvé le temps où ?_

_-Je l'ai trouvé. Tiens, tiens,_ dit-elle en regardant le parchemin du pacte.

_-Quoi ?_ s'enquit Harry qui ne s'était pas étonné du français de son amie.

_-Notre espion a appris des choses…_

_-Tu vois ça a quoi ?_

_-Aux deux ronds rouges en bas du parchemin…_

_-Il a deux infos…_

_-Oui, c'est ça._

_-J'ai faim !_ grogna Ron.

_-Ah, bah vous allez tous les deux aller faire des courses, voici cinquante euros, essayez de ne pas tout dépenser._

_-Et pourquoi pas toi ?_ protestèrent-ils en cœur.

_-Je vais faire un portoloin pour Drago._

Drago venait d'arriver dans sa chambre à Liverpool après avoir pris congé de son Maître quand il senti un morceau de papier dans sa main.

_"Rends toi à Londres puis retournes la parchemin."_

Sachant ce que c'était le jeune homme s'exécuta, arrivant dans une rue peu fréquentée. Il regarda à nouveau le bout de parchemin.

_"Va dans la grotte, attention plouf !"_

Dès qu'il eu fini de lire, il eu l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait accroché brusquement par le nombril et tout d'un coup il fut arriver… "Plouf". Le blond tomba dans la mer, il ouvrit les yeux malgré le sel et vit immédiatement la grotte qui n'était qu'à trois brasses, il se dépêcha d'y accéder. Une fois l'entrée passée, il dû faire encore quelques mouvement avant d'attraper le "sol", de se hisser dessus, et enfin il put respirer… ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire pendant au moins une longue minute.

_- Ca ne va pas Drago ?_

_-Si, mais si le message pouvait être un peu plus claire la prochaine fois, ça m'arrangerai._

_-J'en parlerai à Eliana._

_-Je suis sous votre sort ?_

_-Oui, depuis que tu as commencé à lire le parchemin. Tu as des infos pour moi, il me semble._

Drago détailla le jeune homme aux cheveux chatins, avant de répondre il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le rocher en face de celui de son interlocuteur.

_-Il y a sept horcruxes dont celle qu'il utilise et deux qu'il sait détruites: le journal intime et celle que Potter a détruit bébé…_

_-Dans ce cas trois de plus ont été détrites et il l'ignore, c'est très bien…_disait Harry pour lui-même avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Drago._ Tu sais autre chose…_

_-Il m'a parlé d'une horcruxe…_

_-Et ?_

_-C'est une personne…_

_-Qui ?_

_-Percy Weasley._

Un silence très pesant s'installa, cette découverte avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poing pour le survivant, mais il ne laissa pas voir au blond et repris vite la parole.

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien, essaye de savoir quand saura la prochaine dont Voldemort fera partie. Tiens le portoloin.

* * *

_

Bon bah c'est un chapitre un peu court je sais, je suis désolée, la suite bah je sais pas quand puisque les EAF approchent et il faut que je révise, j'essairais tout de meme le weekend prochain. et laissez moi des reviews svp

Laulao


	4. prendre des décisions et se préparer

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un nouveau chapitre un petit peu plus tôt que prévu… alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux ames sensibles.

**RARs**: Gidro: merci pour ta review et oui tu as tout compris à l'histoire il ne reste en effet que ces deux personnes à détruire.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Changement de position !

Chapitre IV

Prendre des décisions et se préparer.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la maison corse, il était las. Il ignorait comment annoncer à Ron que le dernier horcruxe était son frère. Heureusement Ron était parti en Ireland et le survivant allait pouvoir en profiter pour parler à Hermione avant de lui parler.

-_Eliana ?_

_-En haut._

Harry monta retrouver son amie. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

_-Qu'est ce que ça a donné ?_

_-Euh…_Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux…_ Il m'a appris le dernier horcruxes._

_-Et c'est… ?_

_-Percy… Weasley._

La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de foudre. La mâchoire d'Hermione se mit à trembler fortement, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et les larmes coulèrent. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

_-Mais… Tu es sûr que c'est ka vérité ?_

_-Eliana, c'est toi qui a placé les sortilèges au cas où il voudrait nous mentir._

_-Je me suis peut être trompée… je…_

_-Non, Eliana, tu ne t'es pas trompée, il a dit la vérité._

_-Il va falloir le dire à Arthur…_ (Acquiescement)_Tu veux que je le fasse ?_

_-Si tu veux bien… J'irai voir Mc Gonagall après._

_-Pourquoi tu veux aller la voir ?_

_-J'ai demandé à Drago quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque avec Voldemort, il faudra qu'il soit là._

_-Que qui soit là ?_

Tous les deux se retournèrent sur Ron qui était sur le palier. Hermione regarda ses deux amis, prit une grande inspiration et parla.

_-Percy._

_-Pourquoi Percy devra être a la prochaine attaque ?_

_-Arthur, Drago nous a apprit que l'horcruxe qui nous manque est… ton frère._

_-Je vais tuer ce sale mangemort, il était prévenu…_

_-Mais, le truc c'est qu'il a dit la vérité, Eliana avait placé des sorts._

_-Qu…Quoi ?_

Ron passa à une couleur, genre cachet d'aspirine et s'écroula par terre. Harry le prit dans ses bras, l'emmena dans sa chambre, suivit d'Hermione, et le jeune homme retrouva son lit.

_-Tu restes avec lui ?_

_-Oui, va trouver Mc Gonagall, mais si tu peux évite de lui révéler ton identité._

_-Je vais faire ce que je peux._

Sur ce, il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce et à ses amis puis il sortit de la maison pour transplaner.

Hagrid frappa puis entra dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

_-Madame. Un jeune homme qui dit s'appeler Williams Pins voudrait vous parler. Il est devant les grilles._

_-Dis lui que je le verrai samedi._

_-Il a dit que c'est urgent, que ça concerne Harry Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'a pas hésité à prononcer son nom…_

Hagrid trembla à ce souvenir et le professeur leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

_-Il n'a pas dit exactement ce qu'il me veut ?_

_-Non."Confidentiel" qu'il a dit._

_-Très bien,_ dit-elle résignée,_ demande aux professeurs Slughorn, Chourave et Flitwick de venir dans mon bureau, puis amènes-nous ce jeune homme._

Le demi géant sorti. Dix minutes après les trois professeurs arrivèrent. La directrice leur redit ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit et leur expliqua que si elle avait accepté c'est parce qu'à sa connaissance les mangemorts ne prononcent pas le nom de leur Maître. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux chatins.

_-Williams Pins ?_

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_-Professeurs. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que je ne suis pas mangemort._ (Il releva sa manche gauche comme preuve.)_ Pour faire bref, j'ai découvert le seul moyen de tuer Voldemort et pour cela Harry Potter et moi allons avoir besoin de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_-Professeur Slughorn, allez me chercher du veritaserum s'il vous plait._

_-Professeur Mc Gonagall, pourquoi ne me croyez vous pas ?_

_-Je connais toutes les personnes qui connaissent l'existence de cet ordre et aucune ne vous en aurait parler sans m'en avertir, quand à Harry Potter il serai venu me voir en personne… Quelle est votre véritable identité ?_

Harry regarda les quatre professeurs, il fallait absolument qu'il évite le veritaserum, certaines choses ne devaient pas être dites.

-_Si je vous donnais ma véritable identité vous ne me croiriez pas et malheureusement je ne peux pas tout vous dire._

_-Nous pourrions,_ intervint Slughorn,_ vous donnez du veritaserum et vous nous dites ce que vous pouvez nous dire, et si nous avons des questions nous pourrions les commencer par "pouvez-vous nous dire si…" Qu'en pensez vous ?_

Tout le monde acquiesça. Le professeur de potions alla chercher le sérum, pendant son absence un silence très pesant régnait. Harry faisait le trie dans ce qu'il pouvait dire, et les trois autres se posaient des questions sur lui. Quand la potion arriva, le jeune prit ce qu'on lui donnait et parla.

_-Très bien, pour commencer sachez que mon identité sera la seul que vous aurez._ (Acquiescement général)_ Bon. Je suis Harry Potter et je séjourne avec d'autres à l'étranger. L'année dernière Dumbledore m'a apprit que Voldemort a sept horcruxes. Ceci nous a été confirmé par un espion que vous ne connaissez pas. Cet espion nous a apprit l'identité du dernier horcruxe. C'est pour détruire cet horcruxe que j'ai besoin de votre aide puisque nous devrons le tuer pendant la prochaine bataille a laquelle Voldemort prendra part pour que je puisse le tuer dans les minutes qui suivront._

_-Pouvez vous nous dire quel est cet horcruxe ?_ demanda Flitwick.

-_Oui, il s'agit de Percy Weasley._

_-Ce n'est pas possible, est-vous sûr de votre source ?_ s'affola Mc Gonagall.

-_Malheuresement, oui. Pourrez-vous faire en sorte qu'il soit présent à cette bataille ?_

_-Nous ferons le nécessaire, quand aura-t-elle lieu ?_

_-Aucune idée, on attend que notre espion l'apprenne. Le veritaserum a-t-il finit de faire effet ?_

_-Normalement, oui._

_-Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Euh… Vous n'avez pas rencontré Mr Potter aujourd'hui._

_-Non, au revoir Mr Pins._

Drago, allongé sur son lit tentait de dormir de puis deux heures au moins. Après être rentré, il avait pris une douche et lavé ses vêtements qui "puaient la mer". Il voulait éviter à tout prix de repenser au jeune homme. Pendants leurs entretiens, il lui avait rappelé Potter mais c'était impossible… ou tout du moins il refusait de croire qu'il était en train d'aider directement son ennemis de toujours. Mais quand il était dans la grotte, il pouvait le jurer, il avait vu le visage de son interlocuteur se troubler à l'annonce du nom. Mais il ne devait pas y penser, sinon Voldemort pourrait savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors il pensa à sa mère. Seule, chez eux, dans le grand manoir Malefoy… Il finit par s'endormir, le cœur et l'âme troublés.

Le lendemain, les trois amis firent la grasse matinée, debout tout le monde à midi ! La discussion fut assez animée pendant le repas. Harry raconta son entrevu de la veille avec les quatre directeurs des maisons de Poudlard, Hermione avait fait la liste des sorts qu'ils connaissaient à eux trois et finissait de la compléter maintenant que Harry était rentré et que Ron s'était remis de la nouvelle. Ce dernier était plus que jamais décidé de réduire à jamais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Donc après avoir fait cette liste, Hermione décida de passer sa journée à visiter les plus grandes bibliothèques pour trouver un maximum de sorts de combats et de sorts capables d'achever le Lord Noir. Pour cela, elle allait tout d'abord se rendre à Marseille en bateau, puis transplaner en Egypte, en Grèce, en Chine, au Japon, au Tibet, à Paris (réserver un billet Paris/Ajaccio, en plus d'aller à la bibliothèque) et enfin aller au Canada, dans les grandes villes des Etats-Unis, en Suède, au Danemark, en Belgique, puis retourner à Paris et rentrer.

-_Mais oui, bien sûr Eliana. Et tu veux faire tout ça dans l'après midi !_ se moqua Ron.

-_Absolument pas, mais je ferais le plus vite possible. Vous pendant ce temps-là, entraînez-vous aux sorts de la liste._

Pendant trois jours les deux garçons s'entraînèrent, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger des pommes de terres et pour dormir quelques heures. Hermione revint à l'aube du quatrième jour…

_-Debout la dedans !_

Les jeunes hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut, enfin… Harry descendit tout ç fait réveiller au contraire de Ron.

-_Bonjour vous deux !_

_-Salut, Eliana !_

_-Lut._

_-Il reste quelque chose dans le frigo ? _demanda la jeune femme.

-_Pas encore des patates !_ marmonna Ron

-_Non, si ce n'est une pastèque. Tu en veux ?_

_-Non…_

_-Je t'aime mon lit !_ s'exclama Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé.

_-Non, mais ça va pas, Arthur ?_

_-Il n'a pas assez dormit. On mange quoi ?_

_-J'ai du jambon dans mon sac._

Les deux amis se mirent à table, laissant le dormeur sur le canapé. Hermione déballa ses trouvailles. Il y avait au moins dix livres de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense avancés et cinq ou six livres d'ancienne magie pour aider Harry à préparer son combat contre Voldemort. Trois heures après les entraînements reprirent.

* * *

Alors voilà un chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres… j'espère qu'il vous a plu…

Laissez des reviews svp

Laulao


	5. la bataille arrive

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Changement de position !

Chapitre V

La Bataille arrive.

Drago se concentra de façon à visualiser la grotte où il avait rencontré Williams le mois précédent. Il transplana dans ce lieu, sur la terre ferme. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un renfoncement plus loin sur sa gauche. Il s'en approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un couloir avec au fond un escalier qui montait, il s'y engagea.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se trouvaient dans le salon. La jeune femme tentait d'apprendre aux garçons comment dire en français "une baguette pas trop cuite, s'il vous plait", quand l'armoire s'ouvrit sur Drago. Harry qui depuis un mois avait considérablement augmenté sa force magique, réagit au quart de tour, il attrapa le blond par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

_-Que fais-tu ici ?_ dit-il d'un ton bas, chargé de haine.

-_Il … Je devait vous prévenir… l'attaque c'est ce soir…_

Drago était en train d'étouffer, il virait au violet.

_-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?_

_-A chaque fois il me disait qu'il ne savait pas…_ (Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.)_Lâches moi…_

Harry le lâcha, l'espion tomba à genoux et resta quelques instant à haleter.

_-Où et quand ?_

_-A Poudlard, à la tombée de la nuit._

_-Merde ! Eliana occupes toi de lui, je vais à Poudlard._

_-T'inquiètes pas. Vas-y, on-t-y rejoint après._

Le survivant hocha la tête et sortit. Hermione s'approcha du jeune homme toujours par terre.

_-Tu vas devoir rattraper ton erreur maintenant, Malefoy._

_-Et comment ?_

_-Voldemort sait où tu es ?_

_-Non, il me croit en Ecosse pour arrêter quelqu'un…_

_-Bien. Dans ce cas tu restes ici… Il ne t'attend pas pour lancer l'attaque ?_

_-Non, je ne suis pas censé y participer…Mais je peux pas laisser ma mère là-bas._

_-Tu iras quand l'attaque sera lancée et tu retourneras dans la grotte avec elle, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher, si personne n'est venu dans les cinq jours, c'est que nous aurons perdu._

_-D'accord._

_-Arthur on y va. Toi, tu restes là et tu ne sors pas avant qu'Arthur ou moi soyons venu te chercher et surtout tu ne touches à rein._

_-Très bien._

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi. La sorcière envoya son patronus chercher le garde-chasse qui arriva quasiment immédiatement.

_-Bonjour._

_-Bonjour, nous sommes Arthur Hans et Eliana Susanne, nous souhaiterions voir le professeur Mc Gonagall, s'il vous plait._

Hagrid repartit.

_-Il n'a pas l'aire bien Hagrid._

_-On est en guerre, Arthur. Personne n'a l'aire bien. Tu sais c'est très dur pour lui…_

_-Ratati, ratata, lalali et lalala, laisse tomber l'explication soit simpa, le bourrage de crâne c'est pour tout à l'heure. Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut faire confiance à la fouine ?_

_-Oui, il ignore qui on est, donc il ne fera pas de conneries…_

Elle se tue en voyant le garde-chasse revenir.

_-Venez._

Ils le suivirent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, où il s'effaça pour les laisser passer puis il ferma la porte et repartit. Les jeunes purent constater que l'Ordre était quasiment au complet ainsi que la famille Weasley, il n'y manquait que Ginny, Percy et (officiellement) Ron, il y avait même Fleure, la fiancée de Charlie. Le temps qui suivit servit à élaborer un plan de bataille…

_-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui partiras ?_ s'énerva Ron qui ne voulait décidément pas participer au début de la bataille.

_-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu lui tapes dessus ! Et toi, Williams, arrêtes de te marrer, ça me fait pas rire, moi !_

_-Calmes toi Eliana. On a mit une heure à régler tout ça, on fait comme on a dit. Bon alors, on a dit que : __ֲ__Eliana va voir Drago puis tu reviens tuer…_ (Elle hocha la tête.)

_ֲ__Fleure va chercher Percy et le ramène._ (Acquiescement.)

_ֲ__Alors… les jumeaux, Charlie, Mrs Weasley et les préfets iront avec les élèves dans la foret interdite._

_ֲ__Et les autres avec les septièmes années qui le souhaitent se battrons avec moi._

_-Mr Pins, le soleil se couche, etes-vous certain que Miss Susanne et Miss Delacour pourront sortir ?_demanda Mr Weasley.

-_Pour que eux rentrent, il faudra bien qu'ils désactivent la barrière de protection du château. Professeurs, je vous suggère que nous allions manger, vous à votre table et nous avec les préfets et les septièmes années qui viendront sur le terrain._

Tous sortirent du bureau et descendirent. Devant la Grande Salle le groupe se sépara, les professeurs entrèrent et les autres allèrent dans une salle adjacente. Un silence pesant s'était installer dans ce second groupe, très certainement dû au fait que tous ignoraient l'identité des jeunes gens et donc se sentaient mal à l'aise. Ils pouvaient entendre le professeur Mc Gonagall demander le silence.

_-S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort a frappé de nombreuses fois depuis sa dernière attaque à Poudlard à la fin de l'année passée. Il y a ce soir, un risque que Poudlard soit à nouveau frappé. C'est pour cela que je vais demander à tous les préfets et aux septièmes années qui souhaitent se battre de se lever et de se rendre dans la pièce à coté…_

Il y eu un silence puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, livides mais le pas assurer. Une quarantaine d'élèves les suivirent, dont une bonne dizaine de préfets. Harry, Ron et Hermione reconnurent beaucoup d'élèves de Gryffondor, quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et il eurent la surprise de voir une poignée de serpentards dont Blaise Zabini, un ami de Drago. Le discours reprit.

_-Pour les autres quand l'alarme retentira, vous suivrez les prefets et les septièmes années dans la foret interdite, Hagrid, Mrs Weasley, Fred, Georges et Charlie Weasley vous accompagneront. Vous veillerez à suivre leurs directives…_

_-Professeur, les sixièmes années ne peuvent pas se battre ?_

_-Non, Miss Weasley et de toute façon votre mère ne le souhaite pas. Sur ce bon appétit._

Un brouhaha remplit la Grande Salle et Minerva Mc Gonagall arriva dans la petite salle. Tout le monde commença à manger pendant qu'elle expliquait aux prefets qui ne se battraient pas (c'est-à-dire tous sauf les septièmes années)qu'une alarme retentirait lorsque l'attaque allait se déclencher, que celle-ci préviendrait les aurores et leur expliqua aussi le chemin qu'ils devraient prendre pour se rendre dans la forêt. Ces prefets acquiescèrent, se dépêchèrent de finir de manger et retournèrent avec leurs camarades. Elle expliqua ensuite la situation aux autres élèves. Le professeur Slughorn arriva avec une potion (de chance) qu'il donna à Harry, celui-ci la prendrait juste avant d'entrer dans la bataille. Ce qui ne tarda pas. L'alarme se déclancha alors que l'Ordre commençait son dessert, ce que Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-_Mangemorts en dessert, génial !_

_-Aller, on ne perd pas de temps, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie avec les élèves… Miss Susanne, Miss Delacour allez-y et nous, on va à leur rencontre._

Les combattant sortirent et firent face à une armée deux fois plus consistante que la leur, constituée de mangemorts, détraqueurs, loups-garous… et Voldemort lui-même, tout derrière ses rangs.

Les aurores du ministère arrivèrent, Harry prit la potion et s'avança, ce qui déclancha la bataille. Les sorts pleuvèrent, sorciers et sorcières des deux camps furent touchés par les attaques des détraqueurs, ce fut une des erreurs de Voldemort. Hermione revint vite, il fallu presque trente minutes de plus à Fleur pour ramener Percy. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, ne se posa aucune question et le tua dès qu'il posa un pied par terre.

Drago transplana à la forteresse de Voldemort pour récupérer les clefs de chez lui. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre du Maître, il trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait mais fut arrêter dans le chemin du retour par un mangemort. Ils se battirent pendant presque vingt minutes, le combat s'acheva par un doloris lancer sur le blond. Au moment où le mangemort allait tuer le jeune homme, il s'écroula. Il tourna ses yeux orages vers sa sauveuse, sa mère…

-_Comment… ?_

_-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il faut sortir d'ici._

_-Il faut aller dans la grotte mère._

_-Si tu veux._

C'est ce qu'ils firent, au moment où ils sortaient, la forteresse s'ébranla… s'effondra.

_-Il est mort._

Son fils acquiesça.

Les mangemorts et autres créatures fuyaient le champ de bataille, un certain nombre avait été tué, d'autres arrêtés mais une grosse dizaine réussirent à s'enfuir. Du coté des vainqueurs , il n'y eu, miraculeusement qu'une vingtaine de morts dont Lavande Brown, Eric MacMillan, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine et l'aurore Fol Oeil parmit tant d'autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent leur apparence. Le survivant tomba dans le coma, ses amis le conduirent à St Mangouste avec les nombreux autres blessés, puis Ron alla faire le deuil de son frère avec sa famille… Dans tout ça Drago fut un peu oublié.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini… et maintenant que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passé ?

Prochain chapitre le weekend prochain… si j'ai des reviews.

Laulao


	6. Un colocataire

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Merci à Lunicorne pour ta review ça me fait plaisir, continu d'en laisser stp.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Changement de position !

Chapitre VI

Un colocataire !

Trois jours passèrent avant qu'Harry ne se réveille du coma dû à un excès de l'utilisation de la magie. Ne souhaitant pas rester à l'hôpital, Hermione l'installa dans un appartement londonien qu'ils avaient acheté au début de l'été dernier. Un appartement convenable deux chambres, une salle de bain, des toilettes, un salon, une salle à manger et même un petit balcon. Les murs et le linge de maison étaient blanc, les sols en parquet ou en carrelage de couleur neutre, les meubles en bois.

Ca faisait à peine une heure qu'Harry était installé chez lui lorsque deux aurores frappèrent à sa porte (Hermione avait jeté un sort d'anti-intrusion). La jeune femme qui était encore là, alla ouvrir.

_-Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Parler à Mr Potter, et à vous, accessoirement._

_-Il se repose…_

_-C'est important, ça concerne les mangemorts en fuite, il… il nous faudrait le nom de son espion._

_-Entrez._

Elle mena les deux hommes dans la chambre du jeune homme.

_-Bonjour Mr Potter._

_-Bonjour. C'est à propos de ?_

_-Des mangemorts en fuite : nous n'avons pu arrêter Bellatrixe Lestrange, Petter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue, ni la famille Malefoy._

_-Il n'y en avait pas plus que ça à la fin de la bataille ?_

_-Nous les avons arrêter Miss Granger, pouvons nous avoir le nom de votre espion ?_

_-Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy._

_-Où est-il ?_

_-En sécurité._

_-Il faut que nous pussions l'avoir à l'œil…_

_-Il habitera ici et vous lui ficherez la paix !_ Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

_-Très bien Mr Potter, nous repasserons d'ici six heures pour vérifier qu'il est bien ici._

_-Au revoir messieurs._

Hermione les foutu à la porte puis revint dans la chambre.

_-Je vais le chercher, on fait quoi pour sa mère ?_

_-Dis-lui de dégager, de fuir ailleurs._

_-OK, reposes-toi._

Il acquiesça, Hermione sorti de l'appartement et transplana à la grotte. Drago et sa mère étaient assis à même le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vague. A l'arrivée de la jeune femme Drago sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

_-Alors c'était toi, avec Potter et la belette._

_-Ranges tes sarcasmes Malefoy, tu dois venir avec moi._

_-Où ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Chez Harry, tu vas devoir resté chez lui sinon tu seras poursuivit comme mangemort._

Drago blêmit légèrement, sa mère se leva et alla poser sa main sur son épaule.

_-Et pour moi ?_

_-Le ministère vous recherche, on ne peut pas vous protéger, vous devez fuir à l'étranger._

_-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je me suis laissé enc… pour rien ?_

_-Drago, tu voulais sauver ta mère, c'est le seul moyen._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Drago, je vais me débrouiller, au revoir fils._

_-Au revoir mère._

Elle transplana, le jeune homme resta quelques instants à fixer l'endroit d'où elle avait disparut puis se retourna.

_-Je n'irais pas._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne veux rien vous devoir, et je ne veux rien de votre pitié._

_-Ce n'est pas par pitié qu'il t'a proposé ça, c'est pour te rendre service. Et tu ne devras rien à personne._

_-Si j'accepte de venir chez lui, je lui devrait la vie._

_-Non, en quelques sortes c'est nous qui te devons la victoire._

_-Il n'a pas intérêt à être rouge et or son appart'._

_-T'en fais pas._

Elle lui tendit la main, il la prit, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans le garage de l'immeuble.

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi on est dans le sous-sol ?_

_-On est en plein Londres moldu._

_-Je pourrais quand même faire de la magie ?_

_-Oui, mais le moins possible et on ne peux ni utilisé la cheminette ni transplané dans l'appartement._

Il hocha la tête, ils montèrent. L'appartement plu tout de suite au jeune homme même si il ne l'avouait pas, sa chambre était de taille moyenne avec un lit deux places, une armoire, de tables de chevet et un bureau. La jeune femme lui fit tout visité sauf la chambre de Harry, celui-ci dormait.

_-Et toi et la belette vous dormez où ?_

_-Chez nos parents._

_-Mouai, je pourrais récupéré des affaires perso au manoir ?_

_-Je sais pas, tu verras avec les aurores qui passeront dans l'après-midi._

_-'Mione ?_ Entendirent-ils.

_-C'est Harry, attends moi là._

Elle entra dans la chambre et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard en faisant signe au blond de rentrer. Il se leva avec un peu d'appréhension et se dirigea dans la pièce semblable à sa chambre. Harry était assis sur son lit, dos au mur, il avait l'aire fatigué, son teint était gris et il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

_-Comment vas-tu Potter ?_

_-Fatigué mais ça va, et toi ?_

_-Bien._

_-Je ne sais pas si Hermione te l'as dit mais tu es obligé de resté ici pour une durée indéterminée… Donc ici on utilise le moins de magie possible, c'est-à-dire que pour tout ce qui est taches ménagères on fait à la moldue, si tu veux contacter quelqu'un c'est avec le téléphone ou par lettres. Sinon ta chambre, si tu as envie de la repeindre ou de changer les meubles de place et bien vas-y c'est chez toi… A oui, aussi, tu n'es pas ici en invité mais plus en colocataire donc tu vas devoir aider._

Drago acquiesça, il s'était assis sur la chaise du bureau à distance du lit. Hermione frappa à la porte puis entra.

_-Les aurores sont là._

_-Fais les entrer, _répondit-il résigné.

Elle sortit avant de revenir avec les deux aurores qui ressemblaient un peu à Laurel et Hardy. Drago s'inquiétait un peu de ce qui allait lui arriver.

_-Mr Malefoy ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Vous n'êtes pas avec vos parents ?_

_-J'ignore où ils sont._

_-Bien sûr. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous vous posions quelques questions ? Peut-être dans une autre pièce…_

_-Restez ici, je ne gène en rien_. Intervint Harry.

_-Comme vous voudrez, _lui répondit le gros de mauvaise humeur. _Pourquoi etes vous devenu mangemort ?_

_-Pour sauver ma mère._

_-Où est-elle ?_

_-Elle est partie à la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_-C'est ça. Avez-vous des choses à vous reprocher ?_

_-Non, je n'ai ni torturer, ni tuer qui que ce soit._

_-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va avaler ça ?_

_-C'est la vérité, il nous l'a dit sous l'emprise du veritaserum. Maintenant si vous avez terminé, serait ce possible que Mr Malefoy aille récupérer ses affaires chez lui ?_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et prirent leur temps pour répondre.

_-Si vous l'accompagnez et si vous nous rendez un formulaire décrétant tout ce qui sera sorti de chez Mr Malefoy. Si nous évaluons que quelque chose peut s'avéré dangereux nous le confisquerons._

_-Merci messieurs._

_-Mr Malefoy, ce sera la dernière fois que vous pourrez aller chez vous. Au revoir, messieurs._

Les deux hommes sortirent, Drago se relaxa quelques peu mais garda son masque de froideur. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry brisa le silence.

_-On y va ?_

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer.

_-Va falloir que tu m'aides. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de forces pour transplaner._

Le jeune homme ne fit qu'acquiescer une nouvelle fois.

_-Allez on y va._

Le survivant se leva avec difficulté, mit une cape et sortit sur le palier suivit de Drago. Il ferma l'appartement et le jeune Malefoy les fit transplaner à l'entrer de son manoir. Harry dû se tenir à lui pour ne pas tomber lors de l'atterrissage, le blond ne fit aucun geste, il garda son masque de froideur. Le manoir était entouré de sorciers du ministère, un aurore, jeune, les cheveux chatins, les yeux étrangement violets vint les voir.

_-Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy. Je suis Allan Mc Wonder, mes collègues m'ont expliqué la situation, je vais vous accompagner dans le manoir._

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et tous trois entrèrent, une fois à l'intérieur, Drago prit la tête du petit groupe et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre au troisième étage. Devant sa porte il demanda à ce que les deux autres l'attendent dehors, l'aurore s'interposa, il devait être accompagné d'au moins une personne, Harry l'accompagna.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi je voulais être seul ? Parce que ma vie ne t'intéresse pas Potter._

_-Ecoute Drago, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris notre petite guerre de Poudlard est finie et nous sommes dans le même camp, celui des vainqueurs. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur le faite qu'on sera sûrement jamais amis mais ce serait bien que notre collocation soit agréable… J'imagine que tu veux récupérer des objets relativement dangereux._

_-Je ne veux pas de ton aide Potter !_

_-Tu l'auras quand même, allez grouilles toi, on ne va pas passé la journée ici._

Sur ce il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le blond marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas et mettre ses affaires dans sa valise, vêtements, affaires de toilettes, livres, boites avec des objets de valeur…

_-C'est bon ?_

_-Non, mais…_

_-Donnes le moi, ils ne l'auront pas._

Drago donna le mot de passe à un tableau et le personnage lui tendit un magnifique poignard. La lame était gravée et le manche était décoré avec des enluminures et des émeraudes. Il le mit dans un carré de soie de la couleur des pierres. Harry prit le poignard et le mit dans des nombreuses poches de sa cape, comprenant bien pourquoi son colocataire ne souhaitait pas s'en séparer. Une demi-heure après être entrés dans la chambre ils rejoignirent l'aurore. Pendant le trajet du retour le survivant et Allan discutèrent, avant de se séparer l'aurore lui tendit sa carte en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était gay et célibataire. Harry sourit en comprenant le sous-entendu et Drago ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais se refusa d'y faire attention. Une fois rentré, Harry cacha le poignard sous une lame du parquet, sous la table, en face de la porte d'entrée. Il dit au blond de faire l'inventaire de ses affaires et alla se coucher.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini… alors vous en pensez quoi bonne ou mauvaise idée d'avoir fait venir Drago chez Harry ? Et Allan quel rôle va-t-il joué dans la vie des jeunes hommes ?

Prochain chapitre le weekend prochain… si j'ai des reviews.

Laulao


	7. Et deux mois passèrent avant que

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Merci à Lunicorne pour sa review, continue de m'en mettre ça me fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Changement de position !

Chapitre VII

Et deux mois passèrent avant que…

Une semaine après l'installation de Drago dans l'appartement londonien, Harry fut convié à l'enterrement de Percy. Blaise Zabini ayant été reconnu comme s'étant battu dans le "bon" camp accepta de rester avec Drago à qui le ministère interdisait de rester seul. Il frappa vers onze heures.

_-Salut Harry !_

_-Salut, tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui, tu vas mieux ?_

Le survivant acquiesça pendant qu'il séffaçait pour laisser entrer le jeune homme

_-Comment ça se passe avec Drago ?_

_-Pff. ça pourrait être mieux, il m'adresse le moins possible la parole et passe presque tout son temps dans sa chambre._

_-Je vais essayer d'en parler avec lui._

_-Ouai, merci._

Il mena Blaise à la chambre de son "colocataire", frappa, Drago ouvrit la porte, toisa ses vis-à-vis, s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami puis referma la porte au nez d'Harry sans dire un mot. Le survivant alla à l'enterrement. La cérémonie fut longue et ennuyante, tous pleurèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Harry refusa de rester après la mise en terre et décida de ne pas rentrer, de se changer les idées, il se rendit au domicile de l'aurore. Ayant eu plusieurs relations homosexuelles depuis Poudlard il connaissait maintenant ses préférences sexuelles. Allan Mc Wonder ouvrit la porte, surpris de le voir mais ravis.

_-Mr Potter !_

_-Mr Mc Wonder !_

_-Entrez._

_-Avec Plaisir._

_-Vous etes venus pour… ?_

_-Vous m'avez invité._

_-Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?_

_-On peut se tutoyer ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-J'aime quelqu'un mais je ne sors pas avec. Et toi ?_

_-Pareil… Ca te dirait de te faire un plan, tous les deux tant que nous ne sommes pas avec nos aimés._

_-Pourquoi pas._

Sur cette dernière phrase Harry détailla l'aurore de la tête aux pieds, il le trouvait mignon, certes, mais beaucoup moins que l'élu de son cœur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines de l'homme… Il se jeta dessus ! Tout alla très vite, tous deux étaient en manque. En deux en trois mouvements Allan fut nu allongé au sol et regardait avec un aire de défi le jeune homme tout autant habillé au dessus de lui. Harry s'empala sur le sexe tendu dans un cri…

Harry rentra chez lui cinq heures après avoir quitter l'appartement, Drago et Blaise étaient toujours à discuter dans la chambre du blond. Le survivant alla tocquer à sa porte, c'est Blaise qui ouvrit.

_-Déjà de retour ?_ demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-_Tu restes dîné ?_

_-C'est toi qui fait la cuisine ?_

_-Oui, si tu restes._

_-Pourquoi si je reste ?_

_-Parce que sinon Drago ne dînera pas avec moi._

_-Je veux goûter ta cuisine._

_-OK._

Harry fit demi-tour et alla dans la cuisine. Vers 18 h il appela à table. Blaise vint avec le sourire, Drago en bouguenant. Le brun avait préparé en entrée un salade d'épinas aux fromages, en plat une pierrade avec des pommes de terre sautées (fraîches, bien entendu) accompagnée de quelques truffes et en dessert des gâteaux individuels au chocolat. Tout le monde apprécia le repas, même Drago qui n'en montra rien au grand désarroi des deux autres.

Pendant près d'un mois la situation fut supportable pour le survivant. Remus, Tonks, Fred et Georges, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville venaient régulièrement au grand damne de Drago. Harry avait dit à Ginny qu'il était maintenant gay, ce qu'elle prit très bien et il allait régulièrement chez Allan (ce dont Drago se rendait compte) pour se faire prendre ou le prendre, même parfois très violement dans l'entrée lorsqu'il était trop frustré. Et puis tout s'écroula. Hermione et Ron s'appliquèrent à rattraper les cours de septième année avec l'aide de Blaise et de Remus. Ce dernier se mit très vite en couple avec Nimphadora Tonks, Hermione avec Fred, Ginny avec Neville, et à la grande surprise de tous Ron avec Blaise. Allan dit à Harry qu'il souhaitait stopper leur relation sexuelle sortant avec Georges Weasley et les amis d'Harry vinrent de moins en moins souvent, ce qui ne changea rien à l'humeur d'un certain blond.

Près d'un mois s'écoula pendant lequel Harry tint bon mais un soir de Décembre il n'en put plus. Il attendit que Drago passe dans le salon pour aller se doucher. Quand il entendit l'eau couler il poussa la table et souleva la latte de parquet. Il en sortit le poignard Malefoy, le prit dans sa main gauche, le contempla quelques secondes et se coupa les veines du poignet droit. Il refit la même chose pour l'autre poignet. Le sang avait giclé, il y en avait partout sur les murs blancs et s'échappait des plaies. Mais, il n'en avait pas finit. Il prit le poignard à deux mains la lame retournée vers lui, il se cambra, monta le poignard au-dessus de son cœur… il porta le coup. Pas un cri n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il s'écroula, libéré, le poignard toujours dans son cœur, il ne sentait pas la douleur, seulement une sorte de béatitude… Quelques minutes plus tard le propriétaire du poignard sorti de la douche, il remarqua les traces de sang, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur Harry.

_-Nooonnnnn !_

Il se laissa tomber près du jeune homme. Tonks et Remus qui venaient pour les invités au premier de l'an s'étaient précipités dans l'appartement. Remus ne put faire aucun geste. Nimphadora se dépêcha d'aller chercher un médicomage alors que Drago parlait inutilement à Harry.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_-Je vais faire quoi, moi ?_

_-Harry, je t'aime, ne pars pas._

Harry qui avait entendu tout ça n'avait pas la force de répondre, ni même d'analyser mais son cerveau enregistra la dernière phrase avant qu'il ne sombre dans le coma, laissant un Drago en larmes.

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre… J'attends vos réactions…

Prochain chapitre… euh je sais pas déjà ce sera quand j'aurais des reviews (plus d'une svp) et de plus je vais partir en vacances donc si vous avez de la chance (et mis des reviews) peut être entre mes différentes destinations, sinon ce sera fin août.

Laulao


	8. tout s'arrange

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture

**Changement de position !**

Chapitre VIII

Tout s'arrange.

"Harry, je t'aime, ne pars pas." Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du survivant, le survivant oui, il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore survécu… "Nooonnnnn !" Le cri de détresse du blond résonna dans sa tête, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit Remus qui était en train d'appuyer sur un bouton puis qui se pencha sur lui.

-_Harry ! Comment te sens tu ?_

_-Euh… perdu. Quel jour sommes nous ?_

_-Le 11 mai, il est 13h45…_

_-Le 11 mai…_ répéta-t-il d'une vois tremblante.

Il retomba à plat dos sur le coussin, ça faisait presque six mois qu'il était dans le coma.

_-Racontes moi Remus… Ce qu'il c'est passé, qui est venu me voir…_

_-Et bien, Nymphe et moi on venait t'inviter au premier de l'an quand on a entendu Drago hurler, on est entré, je n'ai pu faire aucun geste. Nymphe est partie chercher un médicomage, même pas une minute après tu étais ici. Les aurores ont immédiatement soupçonné Drago et nous on l'a défendu, depuis il habite chez nous. Tout le monde est venu te voir, sauf Drago…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Euh… Je ne sais pas, on lui a proposé plusieurs fois mais il a toujours refusé._

_-Et sinon des événements heureux ?_

_-Oui. Nimphadora est enceinte, Fred et Hermione ont décidés de se marier dès que tu seras en état d'y participer et Ginny et Neville habitent ensembles._

_-OK. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Drago ?_

_-Oui, je vais te l'emmener._

Un médicomage arriva et se mit à ausculter Harry.

Drago était sur le pas de la porte mais hésitait encore à frapper, il fixa la porte encore quelques secondes et décida de faire demi tour mais à ce moment un infirmier arriva, entra, laissa la porte ouverte et alla parler avec Harry. Les yeux des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent, le blond sut qu'il ne pouvait plus repartir, il entra dans la pièce mais resta en retrait. Le médicomage sorti. Drago était tétanisé, ses yeux fuyant ceux du survivant qui eux pourtant refusaient de le quitter.

-_Assieds-toi._

Les jambes de Drago avancèrent toutes seules jusqu'au lit où le jeune homme s'assit, mais il refusait toujours de fixer le brun. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à l'ancien espion, le jeune homme lâcha enfin un mot qui le fit sursauté.

-_Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis sucider ce serai plus à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question._

_-Ne t'en fais pas tu le saura…_

Si le calme avec lequel parlait je jeune gryffondor paralysait le jeune Malefoy, la suite le fit réagir fortement.

_-… mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu acceptes de venir chez moi, tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer, tu me dis que tu m'aime et tu ne viens pas me voir._

_-Déjà c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le chois de venir chez toi et ensuite pourquoi crois-tu que je t'évite ? A ton avis, un ancien mangemort, ton ancien ennemi, amoureux de toi, c'est risible, non ? Et après tu as commencé à coucher avec cet… cet… Allan ! Comment croyais-tu que je réagirais, et après ? Et bien les seules relations que j'avais eu c'était avec Tu-Sais-Qui, alors j'avais peur, c'est normal non ? d'avoir peur après ce que j'ai vécu ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais c'est sorti tour seul et après ? Et bien c'est pas compliqué, je voulais que tu vives mais je ne voulais pas de cette conversation avec toi, je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses changent, moi ! Pourquoi voudrais tu de moi, l'esclave sexuel de Tu-Sais-Qui, toi le sauveur du monde sorcier ?_

Pendant toute cette tirade Drago avait crié et Harry s'était tu, le visage inexpressif. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il fit volte-face, les yeux remplient de larmes, se dirigea vers la porte, mit la main sur la poignée, la tourna, ouvrit la porte et…

_-Drago ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai essayé de me sucider ?_

Il hocha la tête, arrêté dans son geste.

_-Reviens t'assoire, s'il te plait._

Il ferma la porte, fit demi-tour et s'assit. Le survivant ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, les ouvris et les fixa à ceux du jeune blond.

-_J'ai fait ça parce que je ne supportait plus ton indifférence. Je t'aime Drago, j'en pouvais plus._

_-Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui._

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux bleu acier. Harry s'approcha tout près de son visage, posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa joue et du pouce essuya les larmes.

-_Parce que je ne veux pas n'importe qui._

Chuchota-t-il avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, puis de le prendre dans ses bras pour calmer les sanglots qui échappaient à cet ange…

Une fois l'ange calmer, il s'écarte des bras de son amant.

_-Harry, j'ai peur…_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferrais aucun mal, on ira à ton rythme._

Drago acquiesça et alla de nouveau se nicher dans les bras d'Harry, tous deux étaient bien, ils se sentaient à leur place, ils restèrent comme ça… longtemps, jusqu'à ce que un médicomage rentre dans la pièce pour dire que l'heure des visites était terminée.

_-Dray, rends-moi un service, stp._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Vends l'appart et achètes-en un autre avec l'aide d'Hermione._

_-Pas de problèmes, je reviens demain._

_-Oui _un bisou_ à demain._

Hermione et Drago trouvèrent rapidement un nouvel appartement, un quatre pièces, ils vendirent l'autre tout aussi rapidement. En une semaine le déménagement fut réalisé et Harry sorti de l'hôpital pour commencer une nouvelle vie qu'il espérait remplie d'amour avec Drago…

Voilà encore un chapitre…

Laissez moi une review svp !

Laulao


	9. une idylle parfaite?

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Changement de position !**

Chapitre X

Une idylle parfaite ?

Les baisers fusaient, tous deux dévoraient l'autre avec une gourmandise inimaginable. Ils se déshabillèrent, Harry redessina le torse pale de baisers, de coups de langue et de quelques suçons, il s'agenouilla devant son amant, et souffla sur le désir dressé. Drago, le souffle court, se cambra, gémit quand le survivant le prit dans sa bouche, les sensations lui tournaient la tête, il ne put que s'accrocher aux cheveux en bataille du brun qui le fixait de ses yeux trop verts. Soudain il se senti arriver au paroxysme…

-_'Ry je viens._

Le 'Ry en question continua sa douce torture et accéléra le rythme. Drago ne fut pas long à venir dans un cri, son amant avala tout comme un chat affamé. Il se senti tomber sur le lit, Harry revint à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant goûter sa saveur et reprenant ses caresses, le sexe du blond se tendit à nouveau. Il voulu toucher Harry mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-_Tut ! Tut ! Tu ne fais rien et tu profites, je m'occupe de tout. Et surtout tu me fais confiance._

_-Vas-y alors,_ le supplia-t-il en se cambrant.

Harry fit venir à lui une fiole de lubrifiant, s'en mit sur les doigts sous le regard hypnotisé de son amant, puis il entra un doigt en lui, commençant à le masturber. Drago ne pouvait que gémir de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'Harry entrait ses doigts, la torture était délicieuse. Il se retira, Drago grogna de frustration, Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Il se positionna devant l'entrée intime du blond et commença à le pénétrer doucement, s'arrêtant quand Drago présentait des signes de douleur, reprenant quand celui-ci commençait à s'agiter. Il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort accédant aux suppliques de son amant, accompagnant ses mouvements de hanches par la masturbation du sexe de ce dernier. Drago était au paradis, ne sachant plus où il en était, criant lorsqu'Harry touchait sa prostate et gémissant des phrases sans queues ni têtes (oups, j'ai pas fait exprès, MDR). Après un énième coup de rein le blond jouit en criant le prénom de son amant, amant qui, sentant l'anneau de chaire se contracter autour de lui, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'extase. Il s'effondra sur son petit ami, resta ainsi quelques temps avant de se retirer, de ramener les couvertures sur eux, de se rallonger, de prendre Drago dans ses bras et que tous deux s'endorment.

Fred et Hermione fixèrent la date de leur mariage à trois mois après la sortie de Harry de St Mangouste. Une semaine cet événement ils décidèrent d'enterrer leur vie de jeunes gens comme cela se fait, deux fêtes furent organisées : une du coté des gars et une du coté des filles. Il fut décidé que les garçons iraient chez Georges et Allan (appartement que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien), et les filles chez Fred et Hermione. L'heure du rendez-vous fut fixée à 20h30 sauf pour Remus qui fut convoqué plus tôt puisqu'ils allaient aussi fêter la naissance prochaine de l'enfant du loup-garou.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent pile à l'heure, c'est Remus qui vint leur ouvrir.

-_Vive les sauterelles !_ Lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, un peu inquiet de la santé de leur ami. Ils le suivirent dans le salon où ils s'assirent, personne n'était encore là.

-_J'adore le bleu de ta chemise Drago, _dit-il en parlant d'une chemise qui était en faite verte.

-_Il est censé être lycanthrope pas daltonien !_ s'exclama Drago.

Fred et Georges arrivèrent sur cette phrase, morts de rire, et donnèrent quelques explications.

_-Désolé, on l'a chouté aux bonbons aux citrons zinzins, notre nouvelle expérience. Il devrait se calmer d'ici à une demi-heure._

En effet il fallu un quart d'heure à Remus pour se calmer, et quand se fut fait, il parti à la recherche des jumeaux pour les étriper. Ron et Blaise arrivèrent une demi-heure après Drago et Harry et Neville encore un quart d'heure après, la soirée put (enfin) commencée. Elle fut assez animée, les blagues, farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges furent bien évidemment mises à l'honneur, et tout le monde servit plus ou moins de cobaye. Les jeunes (et moins jeunes) hommes passèrent une excellente soirée et une excellente nuit et ne purent rentré chez eux que sur les coups de 10 heures du matin. Harry était exténué, Drago beaucoup moins, il souhaita expérimenter ce qu'il avait appris dans les bras de son chéri pendant les deux mois précédents et pour la première fois il le prit…

-_Put'… un ! Prends moi Drago ! Mmmmmmmmmh… Oh oui, oh Merlin, Dray comme je t'aime !_

Depuis maintenant cinq jours les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas bougés de chez eux. En faite, ils basaient comme des lapins depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la soirée, enfin, quand je dit "ils" il faut entendre qu'à chaque fois c'est Drago qui prend son compagnon. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps en hurlant le nom de l'autre. Le blond s'affala sur son amant et tous deux s'endormirent.

-_"Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."_

Fred ne se fit pas prié et embrassa une Hermione heureuse comme jamais sous les applaudissements des invités. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa impeccablement bien, au bal tout le monde dansa, même Harry que Drago avait réussit à convaincre et le lendemain arriva très vite. Le lendemain midi donc un repas était prévu pour les proches. Il y avait la famille d'Hermione, tous les Weasley avec leurs conjoints respectifs, Remus et Tonks, Harry et Drago. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs la surprise de voir son amant se lever, aller chercher une petite boîte dans sa cape, revenir, se mettre à genoux devant lui et …

-_Drago, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Le blond mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre.

_-Oui, bien sûr, oui, oui, oui !_

Harry lui passa un anneau en forme de deux serpents entremêlés puis ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche sous les applaudissements de leurs amis. La journée passa à une vitesse impressionnante pour les tourtereaux. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Drago eut à peine le temps de poser sa cape qu'un lion lui sautait dessus. Cette nuit là ce fut Harry qui prit son compagnon…

Lorsque Harry se réveille le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de trouver le lit vide avec seulement un mot : " _Je suis allé voir Molly, je rentre vers 13h00. Bisous, je t'aime. Drago_." Il regarda l'heure, 12h45, il allait prendre une douche en attendant le retour de son amour. 13h30, Harry sorti de la douche, habillé et fit le tour de l'appartement, Drago n'était toujours pas là. 14h00, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. 14h30, il laissa un mot à Drago au cas où et parti au Terrier. Il n'y avait personne. Il alla chez Bill, non plus, chez Charlie, Fred, Georges, Ginny encore moins, chez Ron il trouva son ami sur le point de partir.

_-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je cherche ta mère et Drago._

_-Tu n'es pas au courant ?_

_-Au courant de quoi ?_

_-Maman a été attaquée, elle est à St Mangouste. J'y vais là._

_-Je viens avec toi._

Tous deux transplanèrent à l'hôpital, là-bas ils trouvèrent toute la famille Weasley et Molly qui était encore sous le choc.

-_Molly, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Ca va merci Harry._

_-Que c'est-il passé ? Où est Drago ?_

_-Et bien, il est venu me voir, ce matin, il avait une intuition qu'il voulais vérifier, alors on est venu ici, il a passé des examens, les médicomages nous ont dit d'attendre ici, j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer, Drago lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait ici et puis le noir. Quand je me suis réveillée il n'y avait plus que sa baguette…_

La phrase se finit dans un sanglot.

_-Merde ! Il faisait des examens pour quoi Molly ?_

_-Il… il attend un enfant Harry._

Ce fut la nouvelle de trop, le jeune homme s'évanouit.

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre… alors vous en pensez quoi? qui est le mystérieux ravisseur?

Laissez moi une review svp !

Laulao


	10. neuf mois difficiles

Salut tout le monde !!

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publié ce nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier en faite, je suis un petit peu en manque d'inspiration et de motivation.

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture

**Changement de position !**

Chapitre X

Neuf mois difficiles…

_-Alors Drago comment vas-tu ce matin ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que je veux ?_ Répéta-t-il amusé, puis il reprit méchamment._ Ce que je veux c'est me venger de ta trahison, je veux te voir souffrir et surtout… je veux ton enfant._

Drago porta une main à son ventre comme pour le protégé et recula d'un pas mais sa fierté demeura dans ses yeux.

_-Ils m'auront retrouvés avant !_

_-Non, parce que nous ne resterons pas ici… par contre je vais vous faire souffrir toi et ton sang de bourbe, bien sûr lui je ne peux pas le toucher mais moralement…_

_-Et comment comptes tu faire pour m'emmener d'un endroits à l'autre, tu n'espère tout de même pas que je vais te laisser faire ?_

_-Mais tu sais ici c'est moi qui décide qui mange quoi et un bébé prend énormément d'énergie…_

_-Harry vient déjeuner mon chéri !_

_-J'arrive Molly._

Depuis l'enlèvement de son amant, un mois auparavant, Harry vivait au Terrier et râlait quand à la lenteur des recherches, bref il se faisait un sang d'encre. Le jeune homme se mit à table avec la petite femme rousse. Un grand duc arriva une beuglante entre les pattes, Harry tenta de la prendre mais l'oiseau recula et ouvrit lui même le parchemin rouge sur lequel il y avait une mèche de cheveux blond.

"_Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Nous ça va, enfin Drago va comme il peut ! J'imagine que tu as reconnu le propriétaire de ces cheveux… Bon je te laisse je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps… Tu auras de nouveaux de nos nouvelles dans quelques mois ! Ah oui, j'oubliais : je ne compte pas tuer Drago tout de suite !"_

Harry et Molly étaient livides et plongés dans une sorte de stupeur, l'explosion de la lettre et de son contenu ne les fit pas réagir. C'est l'arrivée de Remus qui les réveilla.

_-Bonjour tout le monde !_

_-C'est Lucius!_

_-Pardon Harry tu as dit quoi ?_

_-C'est Lucius qui a Dray._

_-Alors Drago comment te sens-tu ce matin ?_

_-Fermes-la !_

Lucius regarda son fils d'un œil amusé. Le jeune homme était déjà dans un sale état. Il avait, à vue d'œil, déjà perdu plusieurs kilos malgré son ventre proéminent et ses cheveux lui arrivaient bien à la moitié du dos. Lucius passa derrière lui et le força à s'assoire. Il fit apparaître une lame, enleva le T-shirt de Drago, lui mit ses cheveux sur le torse et lui coupa le dos d'une aisselle à l'autre, le faisant gémir de douleur. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une ligne rouge, puis tout le sang sorti, lui inondant le dos. Lucius épongea le sang avec les cheveux de Drago avant de les couper juste au-dessus de la plaie. Il lança un vague sort de guérison, posa une miche de pain et un peu d'eau dans un coin et sorti.

_-Putain, j'hallucine ! Ca fait cinq mois que Drago a été enlever et vous vous étés là entrain de prendre un café._

_-Calme toi, Harry, on fait ce qu'on peut…_

_-Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je pense, Allan, que si George avait été enlevé tu serais dans un état similaire au mien._

_-Sûrement, mais…_

Il fut interrompu par un grand duc toquant à la fenêtre apportant une nouvelle beuglante, la troisième. La colère du survivant retomba immédiatement et fut remplacer par la peur. La précédente contenait un morceau de peau de Drago. L'oiseau ouvrit la beuglante mais aucun son ne sorti seulement quelques gouttes rouges dégoulinantes de cheveux blond, tout explosa, ce qui était dans la lettre comme ce qui en était tombé.

_-Non… _gémit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il tomba à genoux en larmes. Allan s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_"-Harry ! Harry aides-moi ! Viens me chercher, il va me tuer, il va nous prendre notre enfant ! Harry !_

Harry courrait à travers une forêt, il courrait sans s'arrêter, il arriva à un château, un énorme château, d'où les cris de Drago sortaient. Il fit le tour du château par la droite une fois puis par la gauche trois fois, une porte apparut, un chemin en ligne droite jusqu'à une porte en bois d'où s'échappaient les cris…"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son inquiétude était à son comble, ça faisait presque neufs mois que Drago avait été enlevé. Il s'habilla et transplana au local des aurores qui s'occupaient de l'affaire.

-_Harry il est trois heures du matin qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?_

_-J'ai fais un rêve._

_-Voyons ça_, lui dit l'aurore mal réveillé.

Harry s'ôta son souvenir, le mit dans une pensine; l'aurore alla le visiter.

_-Harry j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…_

_-La bonne d'abord._

_-Drago vient de te dire comment le retrouver…_

_-Mais pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ?_

_-A cause de la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est un appel au secours inconscient, le bébé veut sortir._

Trois heures du matin. Le château résonnait des cris de Drago.

Cinq heures du matin. Lucius se décide à aller le voir. Le moment de faire sortir l'enfant était arrivé. Il déshabilla Drago ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Une table apparut, Drago fut allongé dessus. Lucius passa sa main sur le ventre rond, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il arrêta sa main juste au-dessus du nombril, il la ferma, prononça une formule, un couteau apparut, le manche dans la main fermée, la lame dans le ventre du jeune homme. Drago hurla et pleura. Il ne sentait plus que ça, il ne sentait pas la main de Lucius entre ses jambes, il ne sentait pas la langue de Lucius dans la plaie, il ne sentait plus les petits coups du bébé, il ne sentait que ce trou qui s'agrandissait doucement, douloureusement vers son visage, il n'entendit pas les voix se rapprochées et il ne sentit pas Lucius tomber.

Harry, l'aurore et un médicomage allèrent à la forteresse et suivirent les indications inconscientes de Drago. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils entendaient ses cris de souffrance. Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois brute. Ils n'entendaient plus rien. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Un hurlement de douleur. Le silence. Harry bouillait de rage et de peur. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et arrivèrent devant une cellule ouverte, l'intérieur fit exploser Harry. Il y avait Son Drago allongé sur une table, les jambes relevées, en caleçon et si maigre qu'on lui voyait les os. Et puis il y avait Lucius, debout, habillé, bien portant. Lucius. Lucius qui avait une main dans le caleçon de Son dragon qui pleurait silencieusement. Lucius qui ouvrait le ventre de Son Drago avec un couteau. Lucius qui léchait la blessure. Lucius qui avait enlevé Son dragon. Lucius qui voulait Son enfant. Lucius qui allait tuer Son Drago ! Harry sauta sur Lucius et le fit tombé, oubliant qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Harry posa ses mains sur le cou de Lucius et serra. Il jubilait un sourire sadique aux lèvres, les yeux fous. Il vu Lucius bleuir et continua à serrer, il continua de serrer jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'évanouisse et que l'aurore lui fasse lâcher prise.

_-Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste !_s'alarma le médicomage

Cette phrase ramena le survivant à la réalité. Il se leva et saisit la main de son amant, celui-ci lui lança un regard à la fois triste, douloureux, désespéré, mais aussi soulagé et heureux, il se crispa sur sa main.

_-On ne peut pas transplaner ici, il faut le sortir de la forteresse._

_-Je le porte._

_-Très bien._

Harry lui passa un bras sous les genoux et un autre dans le dos, le souleva faisant attention à lui faire le moins de mal possible. Ils partir, laissant l'aurore avec Lucius. Drago passa son bras autour de la taille du brun avant de perdre connaissance.

Il reprit connaissance lorsque les médicomages s'agitèrent autour d'eux à leur arrivée aux urgences. Ils furent conduis dans une salle d'opération, grande, blanche, lumineuse. Harry le posa sur la table blanche, les médicomages lui demandèrent de sortir mais Drago s'accrocha à sa main, il ne voulait plus rester seul, il avait peur…

_-très bien. Buvez ça Mr Malefoy, c'est un anesthésiant. Mr Potter, mettez-vous à genoux au-dessus de lui et essayer de faire en sorte qu'il reste conscient mais qu'il oublie la douleur._

_-D'accord docteur._

Harry s'exécuta, il pouvait s'assoire sur les talons au niveau de la poitrine de son amant sans le toucher tellement il était maigre. Drago lui aggripa les mains et gémit de douleur en sentant le couteau continuer à lui découper le ventre. La douleur, moins forte certes, était tout de même présente. Harry, dans le but de le faire penser à autre chose, commença à lui déposer des baisers papillons sur le visage et dans le cou. Mais à tous deux les lèvres de l'autre avaient manquées et très rapidement elles se retrouvèrent. Le plan du brun fonctionnait à merveille, même si Drago sentait toujours le couteau, son esprit était tourné vers autre chose, vers ces baisers qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il senti le couteau se retirer puis quelques chose entrer en son ventre et se frayer un passage. Il eu tellement mal qu'il mordit la lèvre de son compagnon et serra fortement ses mains. La lèvre saigna mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua à l'embrasser dès qu'il fut libéré. Il entendit le médicomage lui parler et arrêta d'embrasser Drago qui émit un grognement de frustration, faisant apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

-_Dray,_ souffla-t-il,_ à partir de maintenant tu me regarde et tu ne lâche pas mes yeux une seule seconde, d'accord ? Accroche-toi mon amour, ça va faire mal._

_-Ok_, répondit-il en retenant sa respiration.

Il hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de son petit ami, des larmes s'échappèrent de ces lacs gelés. Harry se baissa, et sans rompre le contact visuel, attrapa les larmes avec de petits coups de langue. Il fallu une longue minute au médicomage pour sortir le bébé. Une minute pénible pour les deux jeunes hommes.

_-Messieurs, c'est une petite fille ! Félicitation !_

Drago ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes coulées pendant que les médicomages s'appliquaient à refermer son ventre. Harry se retourna pour voir leur fille. Elle était aussi maigre que son papa, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

_-Nous allons la laver et faire quelques examens. Je vous la ramène après avec un biberon._

_-Merci._

_-Dès qu'ils auront finis avec Mr Malefoy vous pourrez descendre de la table._

_-Très bien._

Pendant près de dix minutes, Harry fixa son amant, décompressant après l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le médicomage qui lui demandait de descendre de la table pour lui donner sa fille. Mais il refusa le biberon.

_- Ce serai normal que Drago le fasse s'il le souhaite._

_-Comme vous voudrez, cependant, tous devront rester à la clinique quelques temps._

_-Pas de problèmes. Dray, mon amour, réveilles-toi, _lui dit-il en caressant sa joue. _Docteur, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?_

Il fit une série de petits tests avant d'annoncer au survivant que Drago était dans le coma. Des infirmiers arrivèrent et il fut installé dans une chambre : deux lits et un berceau.

_-Ne vous en faites pas Mr Potter, d'ici quelques jours il ira mieux. C'est qu'il a été sous-nutri pendant plusieurs mois et il lui a fallu énormément d'énergie pour mettre cet enfant au monde. Vous pouvez rester ici naturellement._

_-Merci docteur_

Le médicomage sorti.

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre…

Laissez moi une review svp !

Laulao


	11. et tout est bien qui finit bien!

Salut tout le monde !!

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publié ce nouveau chapitre, le dernier en faite, je suis un petit peu en manque d'inspiration et de motivation.

Alors un nouveau chapitre … alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Changement de position !

**Chapitre X**

**Tout est bien qui finit bien !**

Drago se réveilla en sentant une main caresser son visage. Il reconnu son époux et garda les yeux fermés pour savourer cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué, mais elle fut de courte durée : des pleurs retentirent. Le malade ouvrit les yeux et vit son homme donner le biberon à un superbe bébé aux yeux bleus grands ouverts.

-_Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?_

_-Salut mon coeur ! Comment tu te sens ?_

_-Un peu engourdis mais j'ai connu pire,_ répondit-il avec un sourire amer.

_-J'ai penser à Clara, ça te plait ?_

_-Oui, beaucoup. Je peux la prendre ?_

_-Assis-toi, je te la donne quand elle aura fini._

_-D'accord, qu'est-ce que le docteur a dit ?_

_-Pour Clara qu'elle est un peu maigre mais en parfaite santé. Pour toi, anorexie, il faut que tu te reposes plusieurs mois et que tu manges correctement… mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Tiens, prends-la._

Harry posa leur fille dans les bras de son autre papa qui la regarda les yeux embués et qui lui caressait la joue aussi légèrement qu'un papillon.

_-Elle a tes yeux,_ dit simplement le brun.

_-Reprends-la._

La petite fut remise au berceau. Harry revint vers le lit mais avant de cajoler son amant comme tous deux en avaient envie il lui fit prendre ses potions et manger. Drago s'endormit une heure après sur le torse du brun.

-Eyh ! Debout les amoureux, c'est pas une heure pour dormir.

Les jeunes hommes sortirent doucement des bras de Morphée et reconnurent leurs amis.

_-Ron !_

_-Blaise !_

_-Salut les gars !_

Grâce au couple, Harry et Drago purent avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. Ainsi ils apprirent la grossesse d'Hermione et l'ouverture d'une deuxième boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley dont la fortune atteignait presque le million ! Blaise et Ron trouvèrent la petite adorable, comme Ginny et Neville, Fred et Hermione, George et Allan, Molly et Arthur qui vinrent les voir les jours suivants… Les trois mois qui retenaient Drago à son lit passèrent vite.

_-Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._

_-Merci Docteur ! Allez ma puce, on va à la maison, _dit le blond en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Harry réuni les affaires des uns et des autres et tout le monde se rendit à l'appartement familial. Pendant la convalescence de Drago, le brun avait installé une chambre pour Clara, très simplement, il n'avait installé qu'un berceau, une étagère et une table à longer. Alors qu'Harry couchait leur fille, Drago reprenait ses marques. Le brun le rejoignit dans la chambre, passe ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse contre son dos et approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

_-On avait pas parler mariage ?_ demanda-t-il en jouant avec la bague de fiançailles de son amant.

Les mains d'Harry se mirent en action et sa bouche embrassa le cou offert après que Drago est soufflé un "_si_".

Le mariage des deux jeunes hommes se passa à merveille en comité privé (une grosse vingtaine d'invités). Le bal avait commencer depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'Harry entraîna son mari vers une salle à part, leur fille dans les bras.

-_Tu m'emmènes où ?_

_-Tu verras, j'ai une surprise pour toi._

Harry ouvrit une porte découvrant une femme encapuchonnée. Drago parut surpris mais un doute persistait dans son esprit, pour lui c'était impossible… Le doute s'envola lorsque Narssisca retira sa capuche. Le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, tous deux pleurèrent sous l'œil étonné d'un Harry qui préférait regarder le bout de chou dans ses bras. Quelques minutes après ils se séparèrent.

_-Mais qu'elle est belle ! C'est ma petite fille ?_

_-Oui, Mrs Malefoy._

_-Appelles-moi Narcisca._

_-Narcisca, voulez-vous la prendre ?_

_-Bien sûr, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_-Clara, mère._

_-Chéri, je vous laisse discuter._

Le brun sorti et rejoignit ses invités.

_-Elle est superbe !_

_-Oui,_ répondit Drago un peu tristement.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?_

_-Rien, je repensais à ce que j'ai enduré pour elle._

Voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils il lui expliqua ses neufs mois de captivité, horrifiant Narcisca.

Mère et fils passèrent la fin du bal à discuter, Clara endormie dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Narcisca du partir, ne souhaitant pas se faire arrêter. Drago coucha sa fille avant de rejoindre Harry dans leur chambre.

_-Merci._

_-Ce n'est rien. Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Sept couples étaient réunis en cette soirée d'Août au Terrier. Il était presque onze heures du soir, les adultes discutaient au salon tant dit que les enfants jouaient à l'étage. Drago assis aux cotés de son mari, posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui dit doucement :

_-On va peut être y aller, je travaille demain._

_-Oui, tu as raison, je vais appeler les enfants._

_-Tu travaille un dimanche ?_demanda Tonks, un bébé dans les bras.

_-J'ai des potions à faire pour des aurores !_

Répondit il accusateur en regardant les trois aurores (Tonks, Allan et Harry) présents dans la pièce. Allan, dont le ventre avait prit d'étranges dimensions, protesta de n'avoir rien à voir avec ça étant donné qu'il était en congers pour sa grossesse. Drago et Harry partirent rapidement avec leurs deux enfants Clara et James, rapidement suivis par George et Allan puis de Ron et Blaise. Une heure plus c'est Hermione qui souhaita rentrer chez elle (elle était aussi enceinte), et Fred alla chercher leurs deux faux jumeaux. Avec eux descendirent les deux enfants de Ginny et Neville et les deux de Nimphadora et Remus.

En Septembre prochain deux des enfants de cette joyeuse petite bande rentraient à Poudlard, rapidement suivis par les autres… Ils risquaient de faire des étincelles dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie et les parents plaignaient d'avance les professeurs et la nouvelle directrice le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Quand tous furent partis, Molly et Arthur donnèrent un petit coup de baguette pour remettre la maison en ordre et eux aussi allèrent dormir.

FIN

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre…

Laissez moi une review svp !

Laulao


End file.
